The DE-CTR brings together four institutions with complementary missions to dramatically strengthen the clinical and translational research capabilities within and across all of our partner institutions. These four institutions are developing a collaboration that will leverage our considerable and complementary existing resources to develop exciting and competitive clinical and translational research programs that will enhance the health and well-being of the citizens within both states.